Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a resistor structure.
Semiconductor devices may include transistors that are active devices or diodes, and resistor devices or capacitor devices that are passive devices. Among these, resistor devices may be used to operate integrated circuits and may include metallic materials. In general, in a semiconductor device having a multilayer interconnection structure, a resistor device may be electrically connected through a contact structure.